Performance of existing antenna equipment (an antenna is disposed on a board) is ordinary, and a pattern of the existing antenna equipment is easily affected by a direction impact of a “ground” current on an edge of the board, especially on a board edge close to an area in which the antenna is located. A longer edge of the board indicates a greater direction impact of the “ground” current on the edge.
Exemplarily, if an antenna is disposed in a lower right corner of a board, because of direction impacts of “ground” currents on two edges (especially a longer edge of the board) of the board that are close to an area in which the antenna is located on the board, a side lobe is generated in a pattern of antenna equipment, and a main lobe and the side lobe of the pattern are shifted upward-leftward. The pattern of the antenna equipment is affected, and accuracy of a transmit direction of the antenna equipment is also affected.